1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to beverage dispensing devices that allow for multiple uses and dispense a predetermined quantity of liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
The human body needs to intake two quarts of fluid per day, but the human body can lose up to two quarts of fluids per hour in an active workout. The human body, however, can only intake twenty-four ounces of fluid per hour (eight ounce increments ever twenty minutes) in order to maintain productivity at an optimum level. Any more or less than this amount slows down the human body's productivity and puts the brain into a fatigued mode. People rarely supplement the human body correctly for the loss of fluids or replenishment of fluids needed for the human body to function in its best mode, especially during an active workout.
Packages and bottles for containing and dispensing fluids are well known. Plastic bottles, aluminum cans, and paper boxes are commercial standards for providing users with premeasured quantities of a beverage. Users, however, do not have the option of reusing these commercial containers to redispense premeasured quantities of beverages. Water bottles are recycled countless times to contain and dispense preferred quantities of a beverage. Users, however, must measure out for themselves quantities of the beverage to be dispensed. Often times, the quantities measured out by users are not precise.
Another problem with known containers and dispensers is the inability to provide adequate pressure to dispense the beverages quickly and efficiently to the users. Users often must tip or tilt containers and dispensers in order properly dispense beverages. Users may also have to compress containers and dispensers in order to create enough pressure within the walls of the containers and dispensers to properly dispense the beverages.
Many commercial containers and water bottles have design or manufacturing flaws that allow for accidental leaking or dispensing of the beverage. Not only is this messy and inconvenient for the users, but it also decreases the amount of beverage available to the user to consume.
What is needed is a dispensing system that will easily dispense an appropriate measured quantity of a beverage to allow a user to maintain an appropriate level of bodily fluids in accordance with the absorption capabilities of the human body, especially during an active workout. The dispensing system should maintain constant pressure within the containing vessel in order to efficiently and effectively deliver the beverage to the user. This dispensing system should also be able to prevent accidental leaking or dispensing of the beverage.